Rubis
by SarahZorEl
Summary: 3x18 Rewrite, Kara talks to Ruby dressed as Supergirl about the situation with her Mother, also attempting to relay Patricia's last words along with her own message of hope and inspiration.


"That was her.. I saw her face"

Gazing at Ruby, trying desperately to reassure "It looks like her... I know I know...but I- I promise you that's not your mom"

Tears streaming down her cheeks "why should I believe you?... you promised she was gonna be ok."

Alex nodded, biting back a sob at the tremble in the young girls voice "your right I didn't tell you the truth.. I was hiding it to try and protect you and I ahh I see now that that was wrong."

Determined, ferocity running through her veins...

"I give you my word that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and from here on out I will always be honest with you ...Is that okay?

Nodding they both looked up as a light tap sounded against the window, rubbing at her sunken eyes with the cuff of her sleeve it was only then did Ruby notice the red swish of floor length cape and knee high boots as Alex moved over to allow the super heroine entry...

Eyes widening theatrically, Stuttering, choked "Ssupergirl?"

Gliding gently... head bowed as her feet touched the floor, blue eyes flitted towards the teenager lips curling in a gentle half smile as she walked forward whispering softly "Hey Ruby..."

Sniffling genuinely surprised "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you..." gesturing to the couch "may I sit down?"

Quickly nodding and shifting slightly, Kara proceeded to perch on the edge of the cushions as she lifted up one corner of the cape draping it over herself...

Both sat in heavy silence.. and so Kara spoke up in sadness, gazing in her direction "I have something I should tell you"

Lilt timid and unsure "okay"

Brushing off her skirt before settling her hands down.."Um, Patricia.. your _grandmother.. she_ died tonight after I fought with Reign."

Ruby's lip started trembling...

Continuing "But she asked for me to tell you that she loves you very very much... I think she was sad... that she never got the chance to meet you."

At that the brunette just burst into tears uncontrollably, body shaking with shock and horror of what was happening to her family...

Kara leaned in to grab onto her sweetly wrapping her into a tight embrace, rubbing her hands soothingly as tears dotted the already blue suit, her own eyes glistening, and weighted with the knowledge that she couldn't let this young girls life be torn apart even more so than it had already.

Knowing it was pointless to offer false sentiment, when someone was dead... and when it all definitely wasn't okay.. she instead went with her gut, lingering on her sense of love and hope to encourage Ruby to keep going, _to_ _stay_ _strong_.

Lifting Ruby's head up with her palms until brown eyes locked onto Supergirl, Kara wiped away the last few tears and confidently stated "I know everything feels like it's falling apart right about now and I do know what it's like to loose those closest to you... but this is only _temporary,_ I'm going to do everything in my power to try to bring your mother back.. I can't tell you what will happen in the future but just know that you've got me.. Alex, Kara and Lena in your corner to help you through this... your not alone, you'll never be alone.. I swear it on my house and everything that I hold dear."

Ruby's face red and puffy glinted with a touch of awe as she listened to Supergirl speak... unable to comprehend ... "but why... my mom beat you up, why would you want to help us"

Kara tilted her head examining before smoothing a lock behind the brunettes ear... "because your both innocent, Sams innocent she doesn't know what her body is doing, Reign is a completely separate entity and because of that you two only deserve to be reunited..." clearing her throat... looking down withdrawing "this is the fault of krypton and my people and I will not have it divide us nor let it interfere and hurt my family..." looking to Alex, deciding it wasn't the time for a reveal... "and you are a part of that family, Alex is a friend and I know that you mean more to her than I could ever express so that means your my friend too and I'll always protect you no matter what."

Spotting her house sigil glinting against Ruby's neck.. her fingers absentmindedly went to pick it up, Ruby's gaze followed until she blushed as she saw Supergirl hold it in the palm of her hand...

Kara traced it reverently before grinning "you know... this isn't just an S, it's the Kryptonian glyph for hope... it stands for my house, the EL line and on krypton only my family would be able to wear it... so I think it's apt your wearing it now..."

Dropping her hand down staring off, eyes clouded with memories "Just... promise me that when you look down and see it hanging close to your heart that you'll embody that motto and stay strong for me... because we're all stronger together."

Giving her shoulder a light squeeze... just like that she was gone, leaving Ruby with the imprint of cool metal shining brightly and a new layer of hopefulness tinting the corners of her consciousness, whispering...

..."thank you Supergirl."

And so... Kara smiled breeze whipping across her spine, with the renewed sense of purpose... to just _be Supergirl._

 _Fin._


End file.
